mariofandomcom-20200222-history
List of glitches in Luigi's Mansion 3
This article shows a list of glitches in Luigi's Mansion 3. Glitches After Luigi rescued Professor Elvin Gadd with the Dark-Light Device, E. Gadd might start circling in a specific spot, which causes him not following Luigi. The glitch will be fixed if Luigi waits for a while or leave the room. The cause of the glitch is still unknown.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBPXcuXtCEQ Luigi is possible to stuck E. Gadd by a light in front of the painting after rescuing E. Gadd, this causes E. Gadd can't follow Luigi for a moment. If Luigi gets out of the room, E. Gadd will flip out of the room instantly to follow Luigi. (verson 1.1.0 only) This glitch only happens in version 1.1.0, it occurs after Luigi beating the first Goobs in the Grand Lobby. When the player sucks up the last Goob and Polterpup appears at the last moment teaching Luigi how to capture ghosts, he will get stuck on Luigi. This glitch is patched. On some occasions in ScareScraper during the Boolossus battle, it is possible to have a Boo which is unable to be slammed and freeze in its place after Boolossus explodes. The glitch causes the battle to be unbeatable. During Serpci's battle, the glitch occurs when Serpci appears with six sand cobras. If Luigi touches the cobra in front of Serpci, the sand cobra will remain in front of Serpci. It will stay during the boss battle and after Serpci's defeat. While fighting Clem, this glitch might occur if Luigi sucks Clem's ducky tube after making him dizzy and let the bomb blow Luigi to the ground. Luigi then will fly to the ground grabbing Clem, soon as Clem hits Luigi again, they will both sit on their ducky tube on the ground. For some unknown reasons, there might be no Boo music even when Luigi getsinto the room the Boo is hiding in. This causes it harder to find the Boo and Luigi might have to buy a Boo Finder form E. Gadd to find the Boo. Sometimes when E. Gadd calls Luigi, E. Gadd will be in a T-pose for a short moment. In The Great Stage, it is possible for the Toad to appear again in the painting and also safe in E. Gadd's lab long after Amadeus Wolfgeist has been defeated. If you use the Dark-Light Device to flash the painting again, the Toad will vanish from the painting. For some unknown reasons, there might be no music when Luigi is fighting Chef Soulfflé. This glitch is common which occurred in many videos.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrfU1AiC6GQ This glitch seldom appears, but it still appears sometimes. When Luigi reaches the battle arena of King MacFrights and triggers the cutscene, there might be only cheering sounds but no audience watching King MacFrights and Luigi. There will also be booing and cheering sounds without audience during the battle. If you already fought the boss but you load back to refight the boss, you wil notice that you are able to skip the cutscenes. If you skip Hellen Gravely's cutscene, you will find out that her screens won't turn over and she won't appear on the screen either. But you can still hear her laughing at Luigi. In Twisted Suites, for some unknown reasons, the game will crash if Luigi shoots a fish into the rabbit cage. In ScareScraper, sometimes when Luigi slams a ghost causing its HP is zero, the ghost might stay lying on the floor screaming and panicking. Luigi can leave the ghost and stand beside, the ghost will then vanish as if it's sucked up by the air. In ScareScraper during the saving Toad mission, for some unknown reasons, the Toad might stuck beside the television which causes the players can't pass the level. References Category:Glitches Category:Luigi's Mansion 3